Welcome to JONAS Academy
by IOWNMusic
Summary: Macy and Stella Best friends for 2 years. Love, hurt, and shock will happen as Macy finds out the truth about her best friend and J.O.N.A.S. The story's better than it sounds. Also based on Gallagher Girls Books. Go to my profile 4 more about this.
1. Chapter 1

Macy Misa: Lives in Los Angeles, California, and is best friends with Stella Morgan. Homeschooled.

Stella Morgan: Lives in Seattle, Washington, and is best friends with Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas, also known as the band J.O.N.A.S. Goes to J.O.N.A.S Academy.

Joe Lucas: Lives in Seattle, Washington, and is best friends with Stella Morgan. Goes to J.O.N.A.S Academy.

Kevin Lucas: Lives in Seattle, Washington, and is best friends with Stella Morgan. Goes to J.O.N.A.S Academy.

Nick Lucas: Lives in Seattle, Washington, and is best friends with Stella Morgan. Goes to J.O.N.A.S Academy.

Macy had always been a devoted fan of the J.O.N.A.S. Sometimes, apparently, maybe _too_ devoted. But it was perfectly normal for a devoted fan to camp out with her _best friend, _Stella (who, coincidentally was BEST FRIENDS with J.O.N.A.S_ and_ was their stylist) in front of the J.O.N.A.S tour bus during a rehearsal, find a way to sneak in, and steal some pairs of underwear from Nick's bag, right? _Totally._ Welll, not according to the security guard that found her snooping in Joe's bag. All she wanted to do was get to know the guys better. By looking at their delicates…. _Anyways,_ when the guys found out she snuck in with _Stella's_ key, it didn't exactly help the whole 'I'm not a crazy fan, just someone who wants to get to know you' situation. At all… Not only did she have to get a ride home from the security guard, but the Lucas brothers seemed _amused_ at Macy's being caught. Oh, and Stella had seemed to mysteriously disappear… In the squad car Macy sighed, thinking about how mad her parents were going to be.

_Oh wait…. I'm not home, _she thought to herself._ HAHAHA officers…. I'm staying at Stella's this week! Wait a sec….. I don't even know where she IS! Oh, well…._

Macy spoke up, "Excuse me, officer? I remembered, I don't live here. I'm here visiting my best friend. She lives just down here…"

The officer seemed suspicious. "Suuuree…."

"It's True, sir!

"Alright… Here you are. 3040 West Hartford Street?" (whistles) "That's a nice house!"

"Yep, I know. Thanks sir!" Macy nearly screamed as she scrambled out of the car and reached under the doormat for the key. Just as she was about to open the door with the key, the door swung open.

"MACY!" Stella yelled, hugging her. "So Joe was lying…. He said you were put in jail," Stella said smiling.

"Stella? What- How-"

"I got a ride home from a friend," Stella grinned. "Sorry for ditching you by the way. It's just I didn't exactly want my best friends to see me with their stalker."

"I am not a STALKER! I just wanted to get to know them more by looking at their belongings... Did you know you can tell a lot about a person by just looking at what they own and what they threw away?"

"Um….. No…."

"Well, google it," Macy replied as she climbed up the stairs to the guestroom. "Ooohhh I see your personal maid has taken the liberty to clean my room too!" (runs over to the pillow) "Ohh myyy JONAS, PILLOW chocolate!"

"Um, Mace, you do know we have a whole bunch of those downstairs, right? Let's go get some! Seeing as you ate… mine…"

"Oh! Okay! One sec! I'll meet you down there."

"Okaaay…."

Macy looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then took Nick's boxers out from her bra. Grinning, she put them in a drawer underneath her shirts and leaped downstairs to meet Stella.

"So… Stella."

"Yepp?"

"I was wondering," Macy said casually while stuffing another chocolate into her mouth, "can I meet J.O.N.A.S tomorrow?"

"Mace, we've been through this before. Until you learn to stop SCREAMING every time you see them, and to stop stalking them, you're not going anywhere near them…"

"But Stell! I've changed! I mean, that whole thing from this morning with the security guard _totally _woke me up! Come ONN Stell! I can come to your guys' boarding school one day! You know, to surprise the guys-" Macy babbled.

"Mace," Stella interrupted. "The only way you're getting anywhere near them, is to come to J.O.N.A.S Academy, yourself. As in as a STUDENT. Not a freakish fan/stalker. Do you honestly think our school will let you in? Think about all the girls just like you dying to see the guys during the school year! Security's so tight!"

"But Stelllllll," Macy whined. "I'm leaving tomorrow… can't I at least see-"

"Sorry Mace, but the deal still stands. Either become normal, or come to J.O.N.A.S Academy. Mace, you're my best friend, but If you want to impress the guys and become their friend, we're gonna have to do it the hard way," Stella replied.

"Fine… And thanks for helping me, Stell, " Macy said smiling. (Gets a phone alert) "Oh, Stell? BTW, my fan club wants to know, why did the guys name the band after their school? And what does J.O.N.A.S stand for?"

"Oh! Erm.." Stella stumbled trying to change the subject "Macy you've chocolate in your hair!" she blurted.

"What? I do!" Macy cried, running for the bathroom.

"Whew…." Stella said quietly.

3 months later….

"Ohh my JONAS, STELLA!" Macy screamed into the phone as Stella picked up.

"Oww…. What was so important that you needed to call me at THREE IN THE FLIPPING MORNING?" Stella yelled.

"Owwiee, no need to yell… Sorry Stel, but I have BIG NEWS."

"Okay… and the big news is…" Stella said pulling her pajamas off and pulling her drawers open.

"I AM COMING TO J.O.N.A.S ACADEMY!" she screamed excxitedly.

"WHAT?" Stella said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yep! I thought about what you said, and I applied! My mom said I could go to! AHHH! Aren't you excited? I AM! I've heard the school's a lot tougher though!"

"Mace, you have no idea," Stella whispered.

Awww Macy's so excited! Too bad she didn't know that J.O.N.A.S Academy stood for Junior Operative Networking As Spies….. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

_To outsiders, JONAS Academy was a school for the rich, spoiled kids of America. The iron gates that surrounded the school's giant campus were rumored to have 2,000 security cameras built in. But to the few who knew the Academy's secret, they knew the truth…_

First Day Of School

(Outside the School Gates)

" Okay, Macy… Before you go in, I need to tell you something-" Stella started nervously.

" AHHHHH Is that Joe of J.O.N.A.S's car in front of us?" Macy interrupted excitedly. "Let's go say hi Stel-"

"MACY."

"What? Ohhhh yeahh. Act normal. GOT IT!" Macy replied.

Stella sighed. "Good. Now as I was saying… Mace, whatever you see here you _cannot_ tell _anybody_. You have to swear to me. Before we go through those giant gates. Pleeeeessssase! The school will explain to you once we're inside the gates, but before orientation, you have to _promise _me, Mace. Nobody can know _anything_. Not your J.O.N.A.S fan club members, not your old friends, not even your _mom_."

Macy looked at confusedly. "Stella, I know how the school has its 'too-awesome-for-outsiders' reputation, but…," Macy trailed off, "Not even my mom? That's crazy! She's all I have Stella! At least until my Dad's back from the Middle East…" she said sadly, but snapped back quickly into suspicion. "Stella, what could the school possibly have that no one can know about?"

Stella smiled gently at her friend. "You'll soon understand, Macy…"

"NEXT!" the gate guard yelled out. Stella pulled her car up next to the booth in front of the gates. "Name?" the guard questioned. "Stella Morgan." Stella replied. "Please hold," the guard said, as he typed the name into the computer. "Approved, Ms. Morgan. But seeing as how many imposters tried to enter our school's gates last year, we've upgraded our security." The guard handed over an i-Pad. "Stella? What's that-" Macy questioned, but was cut off. "Ahem," the guard said as he gave her a look. "Sorry sir!" Macy squeaked nervously. "What was I saying? Oh, right… This, Miss. Morgan is the new security system. Please place your finger on the pad… Okay, and then look into it."

"Stella! What is- Oh, Sorry…" Macy mumbled.

"Thank you Miss Morgan. And is your friend-"

"She's a student as well. New, actually..." Stella said.

He smirked, "Good luck with that. Name?..."

Sorry the Chapter's kinda short, but I am having problems with my keyboard… sorry! But another chapter will be up by Saturday! Thanks for all the supporters!


	3. Chapter 3 not really

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**haha, you might hate me for getting your hopes up, but it will be worth it! The next chapter will be really, really long! I'm already working on it! **** Those of you who have reviewed, thank you thank you thank you! It's my first official day as an author on FanFic and I already have a lot of people subscribing! Ahhhhh I love you guys! But I would especially like to thank **_ScreamDaniix3 _**for being a great support and reviewing each and every chapter so far! **

**CRAZINNNNESSSS ASIDE…. Let's get down to business: I am writing **_**another **_**story soon and would LOVE suggestions, couple ideas, etc. I understand a lot of you like Nacy! So just hit me up with any ideas you may have! And again, because of this, you will get an UBER-LONG chapter by the end of Saturday!**

**What I have so far for my new story:**

**Nick and Macy- long lost twins. Meet eachother again at boarding school. BAMMMMM… and that's it so far…. Lol. Unfortunately….. so what should happen in this story? Should someee romannncceee happen between them before they figure out they're related? Or should they hate eachother's guts, become rivals, etc. etc. Hittt mee uppp peopleesss **

**(oh, and I LOVE reviews and emails. Hint, hint. Really, I dooo.. **** they make my day and make me want to *cough*cough* write more.)**

**Thanks for the Love guys!**

**-Demmie **


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Oh. My GOD. Or, as Macy would say, Oh. My. JONAS. Well, anyyyyyways, here it is! The super long chapter you've all been desperately craving! Ohhh, and since its so long, it wont fit on fanfic! There's two parts! Second part to be uploaded WEDNESSSSSDDDDAYYY! GASP , I know. Tragic. XD But enjoy the first part, because I'm not gonna be near a computer till Wednesday. And by then, there better be a LOT of reviews. AAAA LOOOOTTTTTT. Hint hint. I LOVVVEEE reviews…. XD And it jusssttt makes me wanna put these chapters up faster… **_

_**-Demmie (Tilll Wednesday! XD)**_

_**Part 1**_

After Macy was cleared for entrance…

"Stella! That was so weird! The i-Pad like, scanned my eye and took my fingerprint! _Wowzzerrsss _your school's so… cool. What was all that for anyway? Is it security? Well, of course it's security, silly Macy Misa! Heheeeee," Macy babbled as she usually did when overwhelmed.

"Macy, the whole, never tell anybody anything about our school started when the i-Pad took a scan of your eye for security."

"Ohhh, okay," Macy winked, "I got it. This is some hazing thing for newbies, you try to trick me with all this weird-"

As Stella parked the car, she winked back and said, "Just _wait and seeeeeee _Mace! I'm gonna be so glad when you finally know!, she squealed as she got out of the car, got the girls' bags and walked toward the school campus, dropping her keys into yet, _another_, security guard's hand as she walked inside the school's hall.

"Stella? Why'd you just give that guy your keys…" Macy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, all students are allowed to have their cars on campus, but the Headmaster keeps all of the keys in his office, so we can't sneak out. I know, it sounds bad, but once a month we get to claim our off-campus passes!" Stella smiled. "We'll still be able to shop and stuff!"

"Students. Please take a seat," Headmaster Morgan said. "Oh, except for the 5 new students today," he smiled. "Welcome to JONAS Academy! I'm going to need all new students to report to Gilligan Hall right away for our new student orientation."

"Stella?" Macy was uncertain to leave. Stella was the only one she really knew there after all.

"Go on! We'll have _lots_ to talk about after! Call me on my cell when orientation ends! I wanna make sure we're in the same house."

"House? Oh, right… Well, I- I guess I'll see you after…" Macy replied uncertainly as she trailed after 9 other new students out of the room.

**AT GILLIGAN HALL**

"Hello students. I am Mrs. Channing. Welcome to our hallowed Academy. We are honored to have each and every one of you here today. As you can see, there are only 4 other new students, including you. Take a long look around. These fellow students will be the ones to help you through your year here at JONAS Academy. These people are the ones who will truly understand the emotions you will feel as a new student here at JONAS Academy," she said, smiling kindly at the faces around her.

Macy looked around. There was a gorgeous, blonde girl who looked like she'd rather be anywhere in the world but there at the moment, a awkward looking boy with a sweet, but round heart-shaped face, a girl with a sweet face and soft brown curls who Macy could see herself bonding with, and another boy who looked confident in his varsity jacket. She wondered what the woman could be talking about. After all, didn't she expect them to have other friends who would understand? She had Stella, after all…

"Now students, we only accept the best here at the JONAS Academy. The absolute best. You, my dear, were accepted for your unbelievable level of intelligence," she said smiling at the awkward boy, who now looked even more awkward. She continued, "You for your courage and strength," she said smiling down at the blonde girl, who blushed and looked away, "you, for your confidence and ability to blend into your surroundings," she said to the athletic-looking boy, "and you. _You, _for your character, your athletic-ness, and your intelligence," she said beaming at Macy. "A complete package, you are."

_Okaaayyyyy… _Macy thought to herself._ Weird…._

"Well, okay, back to our school… First things first. J.O.N.A.S in JONAS Academy does not stand for _**Junior Overachievers Nurturing As Students. **_No, my dears… It stands for _Junior Operatives Networking as Spies..._ Our school, my dears…" Mrs. Channing said, looking at them carefully to see their reactions, "is a _spy school_."

Macy gasped. "_Oh… My… JONAS_!"

**And Oh, My JONAS was right.**

**Written by Demmie! XD**

**Teehee I'm Evill for making you guys wait long… But oh, well…**


End file.
